Alternate Universe
by arsimckhoi
Summary: Don't know if anyone else has tried this but here's my shot at it. Kate's the author. Rick's the Detective. Read?
1. Chapter 1

**I needed a break from working on my 2****nd**** book so I opted to do this. Enjoy!**

She was bored with him. She had to admit it. _Derrick Storm has become the single most boring character I've created._

Her cash cow. Her hit series was as dull as a brick landing on a tin roof.

Actually that would be more interesting. She thought.

Her head hit the desk and she prepped herself for the questions that would follow the book release statement to be made outside in mere moments.

"Why kill of your main character? Why not retirement? Why not a happily ever after?"

_Knockknock_

Gene slid open the door.

"Kate?"

"What!?" Her face still buried to imply agony and disgust.

"Everyone is waiting."

"Is the scotch waiting too?"

"Just tell everyone the bad news, sign some books and wait to go bestseller."

It was all so routine.

She remembered starting the series. Derrick was just engaging. Like a new toy at Christmas. But like the toy it became played out. It was still fun to touch and manipulate but it had reached its limit. Like a video game. She got all the trophies and Gamerscore she could. Like a DIY project that had broken and you didn't want to fix.

Like a … like a… well … like a metaphor that had run out of steam.

She put on her sunglasses and business jacket (it matched her public persona of the girl at your office you'd like to have an affair with) and walked out to greet the mob of reporters and middleaged men.

She concealed her desire to roll her eyes at the fan base pining over the rumored "Last stand of Derrick Storm" and approached the podium. She read her prepared speech –

_ "The story of Derrick Storm has come to an end. He's given everything he has to give and in the last installment he receives his last mission to save the world. Storm falls delivers everything you could want and then some."_

She stopped, raised her hands in celebration and was greeted with cheers.

A hand touched her shoulder. It was Paul. Her agent and he guided her towards the bar.

"New Yorker wants to question you and can you tell me why you decided to kill off your best selling series?"

She'd rehearsed this question. "Derrick was boring me. I needed to move on."

"Of course you decide to do this after signing a three book deal." His retort was unwelcome but expected.

"Relax I've got something I'm working on right now. Besides Black Pawn isn't going to sacrifice their Gold Calf."

"Golden Calf or not they will pull your advance if I don't get something by next week."

"Relax Paul I'll give it to you when it's ready."

Kate took up a stool at the bar as the agent stomped off.

"Mom I need to go I got a test in the morning."

It was Alex and the one thing that made her feel joy even in her darkest moments. She was blessed … _yes blessed! _… to have a son like him. Despite the abomination of a marriage she once had with Josh, the neurosurgeon, something so wonderful that had come as a result was nothing short of a miracle.

Miracle aside she didn't want her son to leave her with the wolves.

"C'mon 'Lex stay awhile! Keep your mom company and save me from these vultures." She said half kidding.

The clicking of heels grew louder behind her and a presence was felt. It was warm and comforting.

"Present company excluded." Joked Kate.

Then she felt abbreviated, warm back handed slap of her mother, Johanna, "Don't make me wash your mouth out."

Kate filled a glass with the whiskey behind the counter at the bar. Slammed it back like the heavy weight she thought she was and continued talking to Alex.

"You need to learn how to have some fun kiddo."

"No offense mom but all this hobnobbery isn't exactly my forte."

Kate smiled. "Who are you?"

"I'm your son mom."

"Forte? Hobnobbery? Who talks like that?"

"I do mom."

"I knew I shouldn't've read all those books to you as a kid. Now you're too smart for your own good."

"Whatever mom why don't you go schmooze or something?"

"Ugh! This is all so boring I'd like to hear somebody say something I haven't heard."

Johanna hugged her daughter "Case of writer's block, hun?"

"Mom, writer's block doesn't exist. Writers boredom however…"

"I'll leave you two to sort things out then. I'm off to busy myself and entertain if you will."

Johanna exited with a gentle grace approaching a small crowd leaving the mother and son to talk.

"Mom if you need (Kate hated the emphasis but appreciated the acknowledgment) the company I can stick around for a while longer."

"No it's okay I just want to go home myself. Just wish I could hear something new."

"Mrs. Beckett?" The voice was deep, warm and manly. A comfort to her discomfort. She turned to see who could have such unique properities. She assumed it was someone wanting an autograph.

"What do you need me to sign?"

And that's when she saw the best thing of the night. A tall man with a physique that suggested athletic or at least conscientious of the benefits of looking good.

"Detective Castle. NYPD. I have a few questions to ask you downtown."

Alex leaned into his mom, "Well that's certainly new."

**I only plan on writing certain scenes in this role reversal format. I'm working on my 2****nd**** book to my series '**_**The Chronicles of Valdez'**_** and had too many story lines weaving in and out so I wanted to do something simple as a kind of reset. There's two more scenes in episode 1 and a few in episode 2. I plan on doing the same for episode 12, 36 and of course the Always episode. If anyone has a scene they want me to do or wants to write one for themselves I say go for it!**

**As always I appreciate your feedback, encourage/discouragement or what have you. (hey if you have time to post something negative it just means you read it and isn't what all this is for?)**


	2. Chapter 2

***if you read this then be sure to read the note at the bottom after you read this part***

"So misses Beckett."

"It's mizz Beckett."

The car ride down had been quiet and she had tried to start conversation several times but failed because the words had been stuck in her throat. That and her searching for people to smile too who might have camera's to take pictures at stoplights. _No such thing as bad publicity._

Now she was in the interrogation room at the precinct, soaking in the environment.

He had the broad shoulders of a boxer and demeanor of someone hunting wild game. Someone entirely too serious. _Time to work the old Beckett charm._

"I see here you have several arrests on file, conviently they've all been dropped."

"Mayor's a fan." She smirked hoping to impress him. It failed.

"Speeding tickets, public intoxication and … ooh! … public indescency." He put a dash of fake excitement into his voice. Doing a piss poor job of hiding his sarcasm.

"Girls just wanna have fun detective."

He nodded as if he cared.

"How about you detective? Ever sow your wild oats? Throw caution to the wind? Little cops gone wild?"

He pulled out pictures and slapped them on the table before them. A dead body covered in flowers.

"Fan art?" She asked.

"Murder scene."

Her mouth dropped.

"Seriously?! That's so cool!"

He slammed his hand down. "A woman is dead Mizz Beckett. I hardly think her family would that was cool."

"Sorry it's just… the boys would never believe me!"

"Boys?"

"Patterson. Koontz. The mayor. I have them over poker night. You should join we've been looking for a fourth player."

"Katherine Beckett a young woman is dead would you like me to call the family and tell them that you find this amusing? That you're using this as an opportunity to put another notch on your bedpost?"

"It doesn't have to be my bedpost we could put a notch in detective."

_Where did that come from!?_ She was blown away by what came out of her own mouth and he sure as hell was not impressed by her lack of compassion.

The detective was scowling and looked like he was fighting the urge to shout and put fist imprint on her nose.

She mentally backpedaled a bit. "Look, you're right. I'm … I'm sorry. I just … I've had a few and I just dragged in from a signing … "

He began packing everything up.

"Wait! Let me help!" She begged.

"Mizz Beckett I believe we can find another person to help us if you -"

"Just call me Beckett. Or Kate. I can help. Please let me help."

He stopped putting things away. She finally seemed sincere. She continued.

"I have a son, okay? If this happened to him I'd … Just let me help you somehow alright?"

The crates of fan mail piled on the desk did little to distract her from him. Glancing through letters she couldn't keep her eyes from wondering. His strong, soft face and bounchy boyish hair made her ask herself _Does he just wake up and it's like that? Does style it at all?_

His strong posture gave more information regarding his muscles and her imagination conjured images of her fingernails running down his barrel chest and her lips grazing on his neck.

Hands running through his hair and his hands grabbing her ass before lifting her body up then –

"What!?" He said.

_Daydream over._

She swallowed a bit in a subconscious attempt to hide her blush then spoke.

"I was just curious."

The detective closed his file and tightened his lips. "About what?" His voice was demanding and impatient.

"How exactly someone like you got to be a detective. I read your file. You came from upper west side which means money and you a very strong sense of justice and you obviously have an understanding of the law which you don't do on a whim so I assume you went to law school which means lawyer but –"

"But what –" His voice dripped irritation and she had to measure her words carefully now.

"Something happened. Somebody you care about was hurt. A relative was mugged or your car was stolen."

His face was stone. Well almost stone frozen in a combination of rage for the intrusion of his privacy and the arrogant assumption that he could be "read" and manipulated like a cheap deck of cards.

"Leave the parlor tricks to the gypsy's Beckett."

"Your mother. She was murdered." _Woops._ She overstepped her boundaries and she knew it. The only thing keeping her from apologizing was the shock of the words coming out of her own mouth.

He looked crushed under the weight of a memory. He put the file away and for a moment his tightened face and clenched jaw seemed to hold back tears. He wanted tear her throat out.

"Excuse me." He stood and left.

He had told her to wait in the car. Actually he had told her to "Sit!" like a master taking to a dog and now she was held at gunpoint.

"Castle!" Her voice guided him through the alleyway and behind the moving van that blocked any escape and now here this premadonna of the literary world was being held at gunpoint.

_I should shoot her myself._ The thought entered his mind then exited quickly upon realizing the paperwork necessary to explain such a thing. And of course explaining things to her family, the chief, the judge and well … it was just a bad idea.

He spotted the suspect and soon the gun was pointed at him.

Castle began the negotiation. "I don't want any trouble. Let her go."

He began to kneel down and place the gun on the ground to show trust and that's when she did the dumbest god damn thing he'd ever seen.

She grabbed the gun with her left hand, twisted her body away from the suspects body then rolled back into it with an elbow strike to the nose knocking the suspect out cold.

The writer stood there with the gun in her hand and a shocked look in her face.

"Tell me you saw that!"

He ran to check the suspect who was out cold then immediately grabbed her by the dress shirt collar and pulled her close to him. This was not tender. It wasn't warm. In another scenario it might seem like he was about to throw her off a bridge.

"Don't you ever do something that fucking stupid again!"

On the defense and mind racing she spouted, "The safety was on!"

The fire in his eyes calmed slightly and he let go in a shove that pushed her towards the trash almost making her fall in it.

"Would've been good to know." Were the only words he could muster as he turned to put cuffs on the suspect.

Her heart racing and the trash juices oozing into her shoes she never felt more alive.

She smiled. _This is what I've been looking for._

She had her next book idea.

**Soooo … yeah it's all episode one and jumps around to the key interactions. I'll start the lawyer scene in episode two tomorrow before attempting episode twelve (season 1 finale) and post that relatively soon I suppose. Remember I'm just going over a few scenes with the role reversal in a few episodes to see how it plays out. Leave a review. Remember if you have a scene you'd like to see played out let me know and I'll flip the roles and see what happens. Of course if you would like to do it yourself that's cool with me too (just mention me as a thx).**


	3. Chapter 3

NANNY MCDEAD

"And if you die or become dismembered –"

"My disfigured corpse can't rise from the dead like a zombie and sue the city?"

Castle hated her. She could die and leave her child without a mother and she was cracking jokes. Like some immature ivy league brat who knew her daddy could bail her out. Well hate was a strong word and he had caught himself checking out her goods and he wasn't going to deny she was attractive but from what he gathered of her now she was just too damn annoying and reckless and careless and insensitive to the situation and too … just … too everything. Immature was the overriding impression he got. Like a twelve year old at a boy band concert. He easily imagined her screaming out "I love you" 's to some glossed over teen boy serenading his one line in the song about kissing in the park or some bullshit.

They talked on and eventually his attention came to when he heard the question "Are you sure you don't want to have your lawyer look over this?"

His phone rang just as she replied "Are you kidding me? He'd never let me sign this."

He answered. A body dropped and it was time for work.

"Ooo! We got a case!?" She started to put on her own jacket.

"No _I_ have a case. You have your life to sign away."

Then for no reason other to show her that he wasn't some dry persona that had a badge he stuck out his tongue at her.

/

He arrived at the scene and spotted the M.E. Javier Esposito who had the typical look of a frustrated man constantly being interrupted. His brow tense and focus on the crumpled body before him.

Javier without looking up muttered "I hear you have a partner now."

Castle exhaled. "What I have is a shadow, Javi."

"I heard differently."

"You heard wrong."

"Heard she really gets under your skin."

"Like a friggin' tick. What can you tell me?"

"You only let things you like bother you."

"About the body, Espo."

Chit chat over now he went into his spiel.

"Twenty two. Nanny from 8-F. Outside of the tumble dry I'd say C.O.D. was blunt force trauma, back of the head. Tell you more once I get her on the slab."

Castle scanned the body quickly looking for anything outside the obvious. Signs of resistance could possibly mean she didn't know the attacker. No torn clothes or indications meant she possibly knew the attacker or the attacker was someone she'd seen before enough to know she was safe.

A regular. Someone in the building.

"Anyone talk to the neighbors?"

"Not yet." Javier said.

/

Rick turned and left the room and headed towards the elevator. The ride was uneventful and he made a quick mental note of the security camera so as to ask to look at the footage later. It was when the doors opened though that his heart rate picked up a beat.

Kate was standing in her professional clothing. Slacks and a dress shirt. Probably poly cotton blend. He approached her on his way to get off the elevator and he first noticed her lips. That perfect combination of moist plumpness yet just thin enough to compliment her cheekbones that drew him to her eyes. Those brown eyes that seemed so excited to see life unfold the dazzling yellow flecks in them that danced in the right light.

As he finally exited a scent caught him. It was a light, airy sweetness. _Was that cherries? Smells like cherries. Focus Rick!_

"Doorman's a fan. I do owe him a signed copy though." She said expecting that to answer all pending questions he could possibly ask about what she was doing up there.

"If you touch anything I'll shoot you." He grumbled.

She finally got a good look at him and he seemed different today. _That's the third time he's threatened to shoot me. Still hasn't. Is he – is he flirting?_

"You know you keep saying that."

He wanted to put her in her place. He really did yet silence is all he could make.

"You going to 8-F or the neighbors first?" She asked.

"You can come," he placed his finger on her shoulder and jabbed lightly on each following word, "if you keep your mouth shut."

She was reminded of the old playground days. When boys liked girls they'd throw rocks. When girls felt the same way they'd throw rocks back.

_Why was this so damn fun?_

Walking down the hallway to the apartment she couldn't keep her eyes off him. She kept stealing a look here and there.

_What is wrong with you Kate? He's cool and a tough guy sure but you're acting like a schoolgirl. Chill._

She couldn't have known what Rick was thinking but to have a famous author as his entourage certainly did boost his ego. Even if she signed a waiver to do it.

Finally arriving at the door Rick hesitated then spoke "Few rules before we start. You don't talk. You don't touch. You don't whine, whisper or wink."

"Alliteration! I like it! You gonna shoot me if I do?"

"Then tie you up to the flagpole for all the other writers of New York to see."

"All these shooting threats. Freud would interpret that as something else. The bondage thing that's a whole other story."

"Sssshhh." Then he knocked on the door.

She mimed zipping, locking her mouth shut then tossed a way the 'key'.

The door opened to a 40 something man with a soft face obviously grieving over something.

"Mr. Pederson?" Rick started.

"Yes?" The man looked surburban and slightly bashful. Already though the story was playing in her mind.

"Richard Castle. NYPD."

"Please, come in."

Rick shuffled in and Kate stared at the man who hadn't given permission for her to enter.

He left the door open and Castle stopped when the shadow was not following then, "Well!"

Kate put her feet over the threshold and she shook the mans hand.

"Kate Beckett. Just N – Y."


	4. Chapter 4

"Honey why don't you go play in your room."

The young boy hopped down and grabbed a stuffed bear and scurried off into a room and shut the door.

Mrs Pedersen continued, "We haven't told him yet. We don't know what to say."

Mr Pedersen sat next to her and held her hand.

Rick started, "I am sorry that I have come up but I'm sure you understand."

"Of course. Yes – uh – ask us whatever you want." She said.

Something odd about that moment struck Kate. She saw Pedersen's hand coil tighter around hers. She brushed it off the gesture of one of comfort. She heard a plastic bang in the child's room. A toy construction truck. The refrigerator turned on making a subtle rattle sound.

The whole apartment seemed alive with suspicion. _My first interrogation!_

Castle had started but hadn't heard the question.

"Eleven. That's when Sarah straightens things up then gets Justin around two."

_After two. Get home two fifteenish. Big window gotta narrow that window._

"Howard was home for dinner. We both work so we take turns." Mrs. Pedersen said.

"Did she have a boyfriend?" Kate blurted.

Richard's eyes turned to her but she ignored the ocular death beams she was sure he was trying to mentally shoot at her.

They thought for a moment. Howard finally spoke up, "Ya' know I don't think – Honestly I don't know. She never brought it up if she did. She did seem bothered yesterday though."

"What do you mean?" Rick piqued.

Howard continued, "She paced a lot and seemed frustrated. She was on her cellphone messaging a lot which was weird because she normally throws herself into taking care of Justin. She started talking about herself then stopped herself. Something about a Brad being messing with her. Then she went and played with Justin."

"I see." Castle lowered his tone. "I'm sorry for your loss. She sounded like she was a good influence for your son."

He stood to leave and Beckett mimicked.

"Did she leave anything here? Her phone? I need to contact her family and let them know."

The Pedersen's both immediately light state of shock. Mrs. Pedersen broke the moment "Oh my gosh! I didn't even think about that!"

Mr. Pedersen was slightly taken back more but spoke up, "Her purse is by the door."

On his way out Richard picked up the purse and kindly escorted Beckett out first.

/

As soon as the door closed Kate trailed the Detective. She waited a few steps away from the Pedersen's door she finally said something.

"Why are we leaving? I had questions."

"They aren't going anywhere and you aren't asking anymore questions."

"How am I gonna' help then!"

"By keeping your mouth shut and eyes open."

With that she snatched the purse out of his hands. Shuffled through it then grunted in disgust and slammed the purse back into his chest.

"No phone." She stomped off.

/

Lanie paced the floor in front of them. Pressing her brow into her hand. The two had been arguing since the moment she asked them the first question. Arguing so long she had forgotten what the question was.

"Well if you got your head out of your ass you'd know I'm trying to do my job and that I've saved your life already so that _alone_ should be enough to show a little gratitude and …" Richard was interrupted.

"Gratitude? Gratitude! What should I gratuitous for! You talking to me like I'm incapable of –"

She couldn't finish the sentence before he charged back in.

"Can you believe this?" He pleaded to the Chief of the precinct. Turned back to Kate, "Does it seriously make you feel better to use big words that you think people should be impressed with writer-girl? Because if you think all of us here are just gonna lie down and worship you like some golden child –"

Then she interrupted.

"You really think because I can actually communicate my feelings that I'm being pretentious don't you? It couldn't be because I use words for a living to express myself about something. No I would have to be a complete vapid little girl that just bats her eyes and stays in the corner and –"

"Oh that's great I hope that you and your horse that you rode in validated parking because I'm about to put in a holding cell until you decide-"

"Are you threatening me detective? Are you REALLY threatening me? I got lawyers that would love to sink their teeth into your accusations and throw words so big at you that you're ears will bleed!"

"ENOUGH!" Lanie shouted.

The two huffed and aggressively settled into their chairs. Their faces red with anger and while Kate was shaking with the energy of words she wanted to use surging through her he grinded his jaw and clenched his lips shut.

Lanie walked behind her desk and got out a whiskey bottle and a shot glass. Poured herself a shot then slugged it back.

The words that came out of her mouth were quiet, barely audible as if she was telling a ghost story to a group of preteens on a camping trip.

"I don't need to tell you Detective that our numbers have been down and we need all the positive press we could get. Mizz Beckett here is already providing us with that."

Lanie poured another shot.

"As far as you Katherine Houghton Beckett," Kate immediately felt about three feet tall. "You are NOT a member of this force. You have signed a waiver that allows you unprecedented freedom for your 'research' and I expect you to conduct yourself in a professional matter to the public. We have funding, respect and everything that comes with that riding on our performance and I ever catch wind of you getting in the way of an investigation I don't give a good god damn how many trained flying monkeys, mayors and people of New York you have wrapped around your fingers I will kick your ass out of my precinct and you can go find your _muse_ elsewhere. Got it?"

Richard snickered. Kate wanted to tear his eyes out right there.

"Flying what now?" He asked.

Lanie took the second shot. Put the bottle and glass away.

"You heard what I said Castle. Now what leads do we have in this dead nanny case?"

He started; "We have a phone that we are pulling the records for."

She continued; "A boyfriend too."

Lanie smiled. Put her hands in the air in a celebratory pose.

"Two leads! Great. Look at them both."

They sat motionless. A silence filled the room.

"Well go then! Go! Get out of my office!"

The got up to go.

"Not yet Castle. We need to talk."

He opened the door for Kate who stomped out and head towards the bullpen.

The door closed.

"Sit."

He did.

"I need you to be honest with me Rick. I was serious when I said we needed the positive press."

"Sir, I can assure you I –"

She lifted a finger to silence him.

"So when I ask you this I need the truth from you or I will put you on leave for so long that you think you've exiled."

"I promise on my badge that I will keep it professional."

"Good because if I find out you two are fucking off the clock I will take it and make you eat it. You hear me? I will not have _another_ incident of fraternization without HR knowing and having another torn up precinct you got that?"

It was true. He'd been with a partner before. Biblically and it ended badly. It was one of the reasons he hadn't been given another uni to work with. A female one at least.

"Sir I already explained that Tiffany was a mistake I should have-"

"And what about the secretary we use to have? What was her name again? Melanie? Melody?"

"Melissa and we're still on good terms. She transferred remember?"

"My point, Rick, is that you better not literally screw the precinct on this!"

He lowered his head. If he was a dog he'd have his tail between his legs right now.

"Yes sir." He complied.

"Get out of my office before I put my shoe so far up your ass your breath smells like shoe polish."

He stood, sufficiently emasculated and left the room.

The bullpen was quiet and when he looked at his desk he saw Kate sitting next to it.

He sat down and had a deep cleansing breath.

He opened his mouth to say "I'm sorry" but was interrupted by her saying it first.

"I'm sorry. I let my ego get in the way. If you need me to just be quiet I will." She started.

He answered back almost immediately, "I'm sorry too. I will try and explain to you what my plan is before we started asking questions." He busied himself with organizing some paper then continued, "Besides it could only help you write your book in the long run. Maybe help you summon more flying monkeys."

Her face registered the shock at the statement and brought the memory of what the Captain had said. "Good. I only have about 5 or 6 and there's this little girl across the street with red slippers that really irritates me."

Then they smiled and laughed a little. They looked away from each other and laughed to themselves.

_You're in trouble now Rick._ He thought.

Then Ryan came in. "Hey guys I got the phone records. I think I got an I.D. on the boyfriend. Possible motive t-."

He stopped. They were smiling. Were they -? Nah. Just interrupted a joke or something.


	5. Chapter 5

"We pulled her calls and data from her phone records and honestly there were too many to count which immediately put up a flag for us. So we dug a little deeper and tried to find out more about our innocent nanny aaaannnd-"

Ryan, Kate and Rick were leaning over a computer. As Ryan slapped keys he pulled up social networking sites and one by one linked them all together and spread them all out onto one screen.

All of which had the victim's face on it. The victim's face and so much more.

"Turns out our nanny was trying to create a brand for herself."

The twitter page had picture after instagram after vine link that showed her holding her hair up, leaning over slightly and one that had her in a tennis skirt with her back facing the camera. Her face looking over her right shoulder and no shirt, bra or anything else on for that matter.

"Her facebook had two hundred thousand likes and if you read just one of her posts; I happen to like this one here that says 'Thank God my boyfriend isn't some douchebag that just wants me for my body' then has a selfie of well, her selfies."

He clicked the picture and it was just her cleavage.

"Lucky guy." Said Rick.

"So internet stalker? Anyone say anything that stand out?" Kate was not just intrigued now but focused.

"Just the usual stuff really. I love you. You're so hot. Hey follow this link to a unique business opportunity. That kind of thing. If you notice her relationship status did say 'In a relationship' but that could have been just be for show."

"Oh!" She piped in. "Like a digital wedding ring I suppose."

"Well," Ryan continued "that was until the day she was murdered she had changed it to single status."

Castle chimed in, "So are we thinking a secret admirer tracked her down and tried to convince her he was a soulmate or something?"

"My money is on the boyfriend. Rejection makes an ex go crazy."

The men stopped at what Kate had said.

It was true that rejection does make a man claim sour grapes from time to time but bringing it up at this point clearly had struck a nerve with them. It took a second or two for them to take what she said and apply it to the case. Clearly they were trapped in a moment of recollection.

Ryan continued, "Well assuming that one of her friends did kill her we can eliminate roughly 75% because they weren't in New York yesterday."

"Or at least said they weren't." Castle added.

"No most of them have some indicator of an alibi. I could run facial recognition on the New Yorkers. Check for priors if you want? Ryan waited for an answer.

"You can eliminate all the women followers if that helps." The voice brought them all to attention and they faced Javier Esposito. The M.E. had cleaned himself up from a long day of determining cause of death and now had gelled his hair and looked trim and ready to go out. His dress shirt a shiny silk pink that oddly fit him well. His pants, recently ironed, hung firmly yet comfortably on him and Kate was quick to notice a dark haired woman of equal attention to detail was waiting by the elevator.

"Thought I would drop this off. Lab reports." He placed a stack on Ryan's desk.

"Outside of spermicide there wasn't anything out of the ordinary." Esposito turned and walked away.

"Wait! Spermicide?" Castle shouted towards him.

"She had sex before she was murdered." Javier stated.

He was only slightly put off by what that meant. "Sex?"

"I'll explain how that works later Castle." She uttered under her breath. It had caught his attention only briefly before she shouted herself. "So she was raped?"

"No sign of tearing or bruising. Looks consensual." Esposito then lead the woman who had been waiting into the elevator. "Talk to you tomorrow!"

The door closed. "She wasn't raped so that meant –" Castle started.

"She knew the guy." Beckett finished.

"Looks like you have a boyfriend to question." Added Ryan.

/

The car ride to pick up Brad was mostly quiet. The silence tinkered with his thoughts and he even peaked over to catch her body language to see if somehow he could decipher what she was thinking.

He could not.

"So this research you're doing." He started. "As your muse I feel I must ask."

She smiled. She knew where this was going.

"What's the hero going to be like?"

"Well…" She smirked a bit now knowing exactly she was going to make her main character like. "I'm making him charming."

"Charming is good." He critiqued the point as if his rating would matter.

"Very debonair and extremely smart." She added.

"Oooh. Debonair. I like that."

"Ruggedly handsome."

"Even better."

She paused for the last one. "And a bit of a man whore."

With that the car screeched to a halt.

"You what!"

"Gotta give a little oomph to the character you know. Something that makes the reader turn the page."

"No! No oomphing! Your character isn't oomphing!"

Then she laughed. She couldn't help it.

"What's a matter Castle? Not getting enough at home?"

"You have any idea how –" He stopped.

"If they even suspect that I am doing that I'll lose my job!"

"How about a borderline chronic oompher?"

"No!" He hit the gas and the car moved again.

"Just one time? In the first book? Please?"

"Absolutely not. I'm afraid to ask what his name is going to be now."

She pulled her lips in.

"Oh god! What are you naming him?"

"Nick Heat."

"That's the worst name I've ever heard!"

She teased him all the way to pick up the suspect.


	6. Chapter 6

The boyfriend didn't do it.

The interrogation was successful only in that it was able to prove that Brad didn't do it. The poor guy never had a chance. The voicemail they played back made him sound like a sniveling excuse for a man and he broke down quickly admitting where he was and who he was with.

He had been at a coffee shop down the street dumping his emotions out on his blog, of which he was proud to state he had 122 followers, about how true love doesn't exist anymore and consoling his lose with some girl from Pittsburgh. The story was going to have to be confirmed and Kate was sure it wasn't going to lead to an arrest.

It would take some time to confirm his alibi so she was sent home which she was happy to agree to since she hadn't seen her son or her mother all day.

She was ready to unwind and get her mind into the next book to write. She was in the hallway leading to her loft – pondering a possible outline to the book. She knew she wanted to start with a murder and it had to be damn interesting. She demanded it. A nanny stuffed in a washer was something to go with but she wanted to make it about something more than just an internet famous/popular girl with a questionable past. Someone more profile should be the victim. Celebrity? Why celebrity? What would be the point? A sort of slam against materialism? Maybe a conspiracy?

Celebrity death would be a great way to bring in an intrepid reporter or a fan as a witness. Maybe that's how he or she could meet Nick Heat. A common cause that unites the two unlikely – Oooh! Unlikely! Nice! – duo together and the sparks fly.

Flying sparks was good. People liked the sparks. And the fireworks. Sparks and fireworks. Sparks. Maybe the fan/reporter could be named Sparks? _Sparks and Heat. Watch the fire take hold!_ The tagline was campy sure but who read her books for things like allegories and metaphors for a collapsing moral foundation of society? People want an escape. Campy was good. Campy can be great if it's done right. Lots of campy things have been good. Evil Dead. X-Files. Twilight series. Maybe something supernatural? Suspense?

She reached the door.

Heat and Sparks stumble into a conspiracy after finding a reasonably famous victim crumbled into a … not washing machine. Needed some distance. How aboooouuuutttt – trash compactor. Meh. Need something more gruesome. Bathtub filled with blood? That was good but it needed something more – more unique. Let's try murder weapon. Acid? Good but need evidence to stick around. Maybe have it mislead the reader a bit. Bathtub full of something though.

She put her hand on the door

Door knobs? No. Something cryptic. Symbolic of the conspiracy. Snakes? Snakes are good but they crawl out. Difficult but good. No on acid. No on snakes.

_I Gotta' research symbols of occult and conspiracy groups._

The note made she turned the knob and entered the trap laid for her.

The lights were out.

Weren't they supposed to be home? She fumbled for the switch and when she finally got them on she saw the man with the gun pointed at her.

"Reach for the sky, bounty hunter."

The voice was familiar but off. Deepened intentionally.

She smiled and put her hands up.

"You finally caught on to my trail Donicus Darkwing. You've grown powerful in your pursuit."

"As you've grown slow and weak Lady Estrella."

Alex stepped out from behind the kitchen counter and pointed the yellow and orange foam ball shooting gun. His attire homemade and equally bright and obnoxious.

He continued. "The rebellion tried reasoning with you. It finally has grown weary of your betrayals."

"Then pull the trigger. If your man enough to." The drama quickly rising in the room she dove towards the couch as Alex popped several foam balls.

Kate began laughing while in cover. "You shoot like a stormtrooper!"

She glanced at her bedroom. Her "gun" was there. Summoning her strength she shot up and sprinted to her room and _ pop pop pop!_ Then she felt the nerfy bounce of the ball pling off her head then heard cheering.

"Justice and freedom rule again!" She saw her son due a goofy celebratory dance and laughed.

"You little rat! You caught me by surprise!" She said while laughing.

"Taught by the best mom. I believe I'm ahead now. Nine hundred and seventy two to nine hundred and sixty eight. Slowin' down in your old age."

"Oh so it's like that now. So be it. We start again! Monday! Six p.m.!"

"Don't be late mom."

She continued to her room removing her coat.

"Hey mom I'm going to Jessie's house to do some studying and stay the night. Cool?"

"Jessie a guy or a girl?"

"Jessie is a dude."

"I'll be working but don't stay up too late."

"Thanks mom! You're the best!"

Alex ran off to his room then it occurred to Kate-

_The story needs an assassin as well._

/*($# MUCH LATER THAT NIGHT

The research was over quickly as she jotted down a few key plot points she wanted to have and narrowed the symbol of pseudo-conspiracy group to a snake, a phoenix or a griffin. She got dressed for bed and given the lush comfort of the loft she was more than comfortable without a bra and in white t-shirt top with her cut-just-right boy shorts. Her eyelids heavy and being propped open by waves of consciousness she knew she was going to bed soon.

She'd never seen the movie before and she didn't even care what it was. Something about a high school kid trying to get laid, beer and drugs. Hijinks ensue. Predictable blah blah blah.

So when the knock on the door was she had forgotten about her appearance and only was concerned with shooing them away before going to bed. She opened the door and the reflexive skip of her heart beat at the sight of Richard Castle had snapped her out of her daze.

She was happy to see him but somebody had sure pissed him off.

"Rick! What's going on?"

"The hell is this?" He held up a hard copy of her newly released Derrick Storm book.

"It's a book."

He pushed past her into the loft.

A bit taken back by his aggressive demeanor she said "Sure come on in." The humor lost on him.

He opened the book immediately and sat down before he began to recite a passage:

_"Nikki what do you want?"_

_ "You Derrick. I just want you." She stepped forward and before he could get a word out to question what she meant she took his face into her hands and kissed him. Her body tensed and then relaxed at finally giving in to her desires. She separated to catch her breath then moved in to kiss him again but he grabbed her wrists and kept her away._

_ "Nikki what happened?"_

_ The want of her desire inside her to show him exactly how important he was to her stirred and she fought her impulse to throw herself on him and force her satisfaction on him._

Rick stopped.

Kate waited for something else to happen.

Rick turned two pages then continued:

_"He trailed his lips up her neck and connected to her mouth. The union merging the two bodies and connecting their skin. His excitement and her want feeding the passion."_

He flipped a few more pages then proceeded:

_"He entered her slick heat and the clench of her muscles shot moans of ecstasy throughout the room. Collectively the want hung in the air and the moment, sweet as honey, relaxing like Heaven and awesome like a star being born. He pushed deeper and her head rocked back before she spouted "Oh god! Derrick! Oh god! Yes!"_

Rick then slapped the book shut.

Kate spoke up. "I see you've read my book."

He was not pleased.

"You can not. I repeat can not do that to me. You understand?"

Curious as well as shocked by his statement a pause in the conversation left her to wonder _'What? Be an amazing lover? Be the hottest thing I've ever laid eyes on?'_

She breathed in hoping that it would cool what was happening to her enough to appear calm. "Well the publisher said it was a little too long winded but I insisted any less than ten pages would piss off the fan base."

He stood and walked to her.

"Beckett we could do this the easy way or the hard way. If you're going to base a character off of me you have to know one thing before you subject my fictional self to such dime novel trash."

His approaching presence excited her in that nervous way. _Wait a minute … dime novel? Trash?_

"Oh yeah? What's that?" It was her turn to be irritated now.

"If you are to know one thing about me is that I get what I want."

His body within arms reach of her now she wanted to slap him so hard he couldn't taste for a week. _What an arrogant ass!_

"Is that so?" She wasn't going to let him bully her artistic liscence.

"Oh yes. And when I get something I want, especially if it's something I desire I promise you –" He stepped towards her again. So close he could smell her cherry scented shampoo. " – what I do in one night of passion could fill one of your books."

She wanted to speak and if she didn't feel the urge to kiss him and wrap her legs around him and demand he show her she probably would've actually slapped him.

Then he slammed the book into her chest. She embraced it and he slid past her thinking he made his point very clear. "See you tomorrow. Bright and early."

The door opened, he left and the door closed.

His point had been made very clear. Ideas filled her head and her once full night of sleep would become very short due to inspiration. Yeah, that's what she'd call it. Inspiration.


	7. Chapter 7

Richard Castle was happy. Not to say he woke up unhappy every day but he seldom was the day he would wake up after getting less than five hours sleep. He looked at his clock and felt excited. He knew why he was excited but didn't really want to admit it. They'd only been "working" or rather her following him for about a week now and things already felt frustrating and irritating and well, new. He didn't necessarily like the change. Catching killers was hard enough but the change up in what to expect clearly was affecting him

He rolled onto his back and let his arms flop out to his sides and set his mind adrift.

His eyes gazed at flecks and spots on the ceiling, resisting the urge to count them. He tried one time before the Nanny case had started and got to 122 before he forced a pillow over his face to lose which spot he was counting then removed it as he breathed to slow his racing mind.

Since that case that brought him to her he felt new. The kind of new you have when you make out with the ministers daughter. Full of excitement and danger with a splash of guilt. She was hot but if fraternized with his jobwould be up for grabs and he'd be directing traffic.

Since he'd gotten chewed out by the Captain regarding his trists he began to consider his options:

1 Be a dick and get her to leave.

2 One night stand. The good ol' one room/one night party treatment

3 Keep her around but at a distance

If he opted for #1 it would be the safest. She was making a mess of procedural matters, arrogant and playing cop like a child who interrupts a game of cowboys and Indians by pretending to be an alien.

Like that 13 year old in your neighborhood who won't shut up. No – no like a nine year old on a sugar rush. He could scare her off like a fenced in pit bull does to the passing children.

#2, while most tempting, was not going to happen. He sleazed his way from bedroom to bedroom in the past and it left him with baggage and rocky relationships. Ultimately he would lose face at the precinct if not his job and if was hard enough to do the job when everyone suspects you're to jump anything with a vagina. Every time he dismissed a female suspect he got a second look and he had committed himself to earning the trust of his constituents.

#3 seemed the most likely outcome but how to keep from being #2 was the over whelming issue.

"Number one it is then." He said. He rolled out of bed. _5:45 am. Time for work_.

AT THE PRECINT

The ride on the elevator up to the bullpen was always like the eye of a hurricane. Calm, cheesy music, bad carpet smell and the sinking feeling one gets when being lifted or lowered. Okay not like a hurricane at all but he enjoyed the calm.

He had his game face on and was ready. He had a plan and was going to execute. Like his high school football days. Read the linebacker and the block. Counter left hand off was his favorite. Take ball from QB and start right, cut back left, split the tackle and guard. Run through the seam. Then it was just that linebacker he'd been sizing up all pregame.

Lower the shoulders and knock his ass on the ground.

The elevator opened and he stepped through. Cross the goaline, spike ball, talk trash.

He slide out ohis phone to call her and wake her up. Then he turned the corner and there she was. Put together with a nice silky red shirt and slacks, hair done just like in her bio pic for her book and removing her sunglasses with two cups of coffee from the shop around the corner.

His plan now effectively stalled like he was coming out of the backfield on a wheel route for a pass and she had her covered man to man.

He approached and was irritated. _Who does she think she is?_

"Husband did it." Were her first words. Her hands sliding behind her head cradling the weight.

"Oh okay. Guess we can just call it a day. Forget evidence and motive. Just lock the guy up." Rick had been taken off guard.

"He was the only one even around. He was home while wife was away so we should be talking to him."

"Nice! Millions of people in the city and you just latch on to the nearest thing with a pulse." His phrasing hit home. She leaned forward arms now lax and at her side. She reached out and took a cup of coffee.

"Saw the video from the security camera. No one was in the elevator going down or later going up. The killer didn't carry her so that means –"

"-he took the stairs." He finished.

A nice catch on her part. _Interception !_

"We should go back today and –"

"What are you doing here?" He interrupted.

"I didn't sleep at all last night, Rick."

She smiled. She wasn't going away without a fight.

"I was _writing _all night long."

"Oh really?" He wanted to strangle-kiss her. His jaw clenched.

"All that writing? Sure it's any good? Might lose all creativity for later." Message sent.

"Best writing I've done and could do it again." Message received.

"You couldn't write another night if your life depended on it."

"I'm a best selling author. What makes you think I couldn't fill a book in one night?" She snapped back.

"You couldn't write _me_ in one night." His pride was making him aggressive.

"A one dimensional prick?" She glanced down then back up. "I'm sure I have already."

He didn't notice how close he had gotten to her. They were inches apart and saw his jaws waggle as if he was going to shout or suddenly kiss her.

_Squirm you son of a bitch._ Her only thought.

He hated her. It was official. He wanted to show her how much by taking her into the break room and tearing that stupid looking red silk button up shirt off and –

"I found some more tape from security and –"

It was Ryan. He paused at the two staring each other down.

"I'll just leave this here and I'll come back later."

"Stay!" Rick growled.

He looked at Ryan.

"Were you giving her access to evidence during an ongoing investigation?"

"She was here and I was here so we figured we'd get to work."

"And why are you here?"

"It's my shift. Castle, are you feeling alright?"

Richard took the tape and the second cup of coffee.

"Next time say something so I'm not walking into a trap." Then he marched past her and right to a room in the corner of the bullpen.

"What trap?" Ryan asked.

"No excuses!" Was heard from the room.

Kate finally had a chance to catch her breath. Doing so quickly so no one would notice her rise in body temperature.

"What'd you say to him?" Ryan's voice was as accusatory as it was inquiring. She stomped off after Rick.

(*&(*&

Entering the room it was dark. She was expecting it partly because the reduction in glare would make seeing details on the surveillance more –

_SLAM!_

"Get out." It was Rick.

She didn't see him and he closed the door behind her. Odd since he just told her to leave.

She turned and there he was with a case file in hand and coffee in the other.

"You make jokes about the victims of horrendous murders –" he put the occupants of his hands down. "-screw with evidence like it's play thing –" Approaching her deliberately she could tell he was angry. He needed to intimidate her. Scare her off his territory. "-walk around and play cop for one week and you think you know what it's like to be one?"

"I-" She was trying to help this whole time. She knew the job was hard and tried to break it up with a little levity.

"That's just the thing isn't it? It's always about you."

_Low blow. A little too low._

"Me? You push everyone around like you have the biggest dick at the pee trough."

"I got good reason too."

"Yeah? Tell me! I had to practically steal what I do know about you-"

"You know nothing about me!"

"Richard Edgar Castle. High school all-state, valedictorian, full ride to Harvard. Yet you went to criminal justice at Syracuse. MBA in eighteen months and went to the academy. Good enough picture yet?"

"Not even close."

"I did leave out the Marines as a courtesy, Rick."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of Beckett."

"Such a loose cannon too aren't you?"

"I got a pair of handcuffs that says you'll shut your damn mouth right now."

She stepped to him, closing the gap they were now practically touching noses.

"What happened Castle? What happened that took you from bookworm all-pro to a ruthless hunter of criminals?"

"Don't go there, Beckett."

"You go all Batman when you mommy died?"

_Too far. Waaay too far._

He stopped the bulldog act. His anger faded. He swallowed.

"You don't want to know."

He had miscalculated his opponent. Misread the defense. He backed away and sat down. Put the tape in the player and started watching.

She was still keyed up and she wanted to push more. Fighting her better judgment she wanted to get him talking again. But she had snapped him like once tense rubber band and now it was released, soft and flexible again. She was afraid to push again. Maybe he'd get violent.

She sighed, realizing what she just said.

"Rick, I'm sorry."

Silence.

She'd seen enough. Maybe her days were through playing cop. She headed towards the door.

"My father was murdered."

Her hand was on the doorknob when he said it.

"They never caught the guy."

The tape played and he was fixated on it.

She didn't know what to say but she wasn't leaving now.

"Have –" she didn't know why she even started talking but "- you ever looked into it?"

"Everyday for the first six years I was here." He hit fast forward to get to the window of time the murder happened.

"I'm sorry." Her voice lowered.

"Quit saying that. You got what you wanted."

He stopped the tape.

"You were right. The killer must have take the stairs."

It was a hollow victory.

"Now what do you do?" She waited for a scolding remark.

"Now we go talk to the neighbors."

**Here it is folks. I got more coming but it might take awhile since I don't know how far to take this. I am telling you all to go buy my book. The Chronicles of Valdez on amazon dot com. Put some money down and leave a review on the website. Yes I will be writing more and no this is not blackmail (hehehe). I just appreciate you guys so much. This has been a very welcome break from the insanity of my 2****nd**** book. Also follow me on twitter arsimckhoi or friend me on facebook Arsi Mckhoi. Thank you so much for reading the after story stuff. Please leave a review of what you think of this universe btw.**


	8. Chapter 8

We. He said we. Plural. More than me. An implied us.

_You ike her don't you? _ Shutup. _You're thinking about kissing right now aren't you?_ Shuuuutup! _Dude maybe if you do it just once you'll get it out of your system._ Shuuuutuup!

_Just look at her though –_

He did. He was expecting that wiley, childish, brashness to be cheering the fact she was dragged along. Yet she seemed distant.

Oh.

Things had chilled. Like they just had a fight.

Well they did have a fight.

Couples have fights but they weren't a couple.

_Why do I feel like crap now?_

They made it to the police car and sat in silence in the morning light as he drove.

He had to do something. Being alone in silence was fine. Being with someone else in silence – well… extended silence was distracting.

Wait. Was it walways distracting? He tried to remember being distracted by silence but it never bothered him before.

Great so that means –

_Don't do it Rick._

Obviously you could only conclude –

_Nope. That's not it. Don't do it._

Her silence bothered him.

_Sonofabitch!_ Not gonna'pologize, Not gonna'pologize –

"I'm sorry." He said.

_Nooooooo!_

The anguished voice in his head moaned and as if a tiny man was throwing his hands up in the air in frustration then leaving his head, slamming the door closed behind him. He decided to drop his guard.

_Watch it Rick._

"Beckett, I'm sorry. You're doing research for your book and …" Deep breath. "You have helped –"

He caught the look of someone trying to hide happiness.

"-in your own way I suppose. I should be a little more …"

She turned her body towards him and checked him.

"Tolerant."

He seemed sincere. Almost nice. Another side of Richard Castle. She like this side. She'd seen the cop side and the concerned side. Now this was a human side. She wanted him to stay human for awhile. "I'm sorry for snooping and pushing into your life. If you want –"

She brushed her hair out of her face for a moment to appear unhurt by the previous events.

"- this can be my last case. I think I've got enough for a book."

He looked her over. One eye on the street on her. He caught glimpses ofher face. The straight faced Kate seemed grown up. Like a smart kid that was having a discussion with an adult. Wanting engaging conversation instead of kids stuff. Serious.

He relaxed a little more and he admired this side of her for a moment.

"Tell you what –" He continued.

"I'll give you three questions."

She tried to hid her excitement then –

"IF you ask about my fathers murder the deal is off."

She and pulled her lips in trying not to object.

Finally she spoke, "Okay, no dad questions but you can't lie on any other questions!"

"Deal."

"And! Aaaand! Ummm…"

She pondered more stipulations.

"You have to consider me your partner."

"You're pushing it.

She narrowed her eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Just consider. Not acknowledge."

She waited and he weighed the decision before finally –

"Deal."

"I want three questions a day. For research."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine only cop stuff though."

"Nooo!" The rise in her voice was like catching another kid stealing the cookie from the cookie jar.

"Three a day. Anything. Research. No dad questions."

He grimaced.

"Deal."

She extended her hand.

He grabbed it to shake.

Her hand warm and strong. Stronger than some men.

They shook and he wasn't quite ready to let go. But they had to. But he hadn't let go. He didn't want to. She locked eyes with him and where the once angry, annoyed person was sitting next to her was a risk taking, playful man. Warm hearted and kind. He finally let go and adjusted his positioning in the seat.

As he did she slid her hand to the other rubbing the two together.

"Okay. Let's start!" Glad for the distraction he settled in as he took a turn.

Her questions began.

"Hmmm… Okay what's your favorite- wait I can figure that out. How about – What'd you want to be as a kid?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Lion Tamer."

"Really?"

"No. Actor."

"NO LYING!"

"What I can't have my fun?"

"That was the deal remember?"

"Alrightalrightalright…"

Her finger was pointing at him accusingly.

"In first grade it was a Lion Tamer then from second through seventh it was actor."

"Then?"

"Then – cop."

_Eighth grade. It happened in eighth grade._

"Hmmm, what next?" She playfully tapped her mouth in a thinkers pose. Pretending his answer didn't tell her anything.

"How many women have you had sex with?"

"Please don't make me-"

"Deal's a deal Castle!"

He sighed. "I don't know exactly how many but I'd guess –"

"You'd guess!?"

"I don't know maybe thirty?"

"Thirty!"

"I told you I didn't know. I don't know. Could be twenty."

"Because that's so much better!" Her sarcasm had not gone unnoticed.

"Hell maybe forty!"

She mimicked holding a cellphone in her hand. "Hello? Ron Jeremy? Yes I think I have someone that has you beat."

"Stop that. It's not that bad. I was drunk during some of them so I don't …"

"You must have some disorder that makes you think digging deeper will get you out of trouble. How do you _maybe_ sleep with forty people? Is there a gray line somewhere? Threesomes only count as one and a half?"

"No threesomes definitely count as two. Especially the way I get it done."

Her shocked face and bug eyes expression was enough to make him happy.

"And so why exactly are you made when I make your character a manwhore?"

"It implies I get paid for it."

"Well have you?"

"Your question limit is up."

"You – "

She stopped. She would let it slide this time.

/APARTMENT/

"Wanna fill me in?" She decided to pry.

"We are going to talk to the part time nanny. Our vic was the weekday nanny. Weekend nanny has a gig with neighbors upstairs during the week."

"Ah."

The elevator opened and he lead the way with her trailing.

"You said neighbors though."

"Nannies get around Beckett. Wanna get gossip? In NY you go to three people: Doorman, Nanny and Lawyers."

"Insightful."

"Surprised you didn't know that one."

"Got to be a stay at home mom for Alex."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen."

"Just one?"

"Wanted more but Josh cheated so I'm left with just the want and no means."

"Married? Hard to picture you reigned in."

"Just the once. How about you Castle?"

"Nah. A swing for the fences guy. I'll have my fun but if I meet the one. I'm all in."

"One and done type. How gentlemanly! More of a at first you don't succeed type myself I guess."

Arriving at a door he knocked and they waited.

/Meanwhile on the other side of the city/

When the killer woke up he was already shaking with anger. Another night of crap sleep. Four days now without a decent REM cycle can mess with a man's head. Especially when you think about murder a lot. The couple having sex next door's screams of passion became disfigured wants for being sliced open and made to watch each other spill out onto the floor. The entrails made to be shaped into the symbol that is burned into his head. An eclectic mix of mythology and modern art to be admired by the internet for generations. Comparable to the Black Dahlia murders and as mysterious as the Zodiac killer. He didn't need a reason because all he had was the urge.

He'd killed when he was a child. When he was young he was left in the attic with the rats for something he could not control. When he pounded their brains in with whatever antique he could find the voices and sounds lowered slightly and after an especially long time in punishment for his unruly behavior he was ultimately rewarded by his mother, who came to retrieve him after a dinner party or book reading club had ended, for eliminating the pests. She would say she did indeed love him so but having a maddening obsession with controlling her own twitches and urges ultimately she felt her son a lost cause most of the time for his own failure to control his.

When she had an exceptionally bad series of outbursts she would seal herself away, as her parents did to her, until they faded and she had no other choice to believe that she somehow was possessed and, since her son had the same affliction, the demon had been passed onto him. She tried church but often his outbursts, which made other children laugh, was frowned on by the community. So she was mostly outcast. She held the cordial events with much tension in her body and those invited did show to enjoy themselves. Most of them friends of her husband who had died in Vietnam during a reconnaissance mission. He was free of the affliction and an understanding man who believed she had schizophrenia. She was too grounded in faith and her own beliefs to consider subscribing to the concept. She believed herself possessed. Due in part to the multiple exorcisms her own father had attempted on her.

_If I am so then I will not let it continue._ She had hoped in killing her son it would earn her some favor with God and it certainly felt like she was doing God's work but when he managed to outsmart her by hiding under her bed in search of him he had to preserve his own self and did so by cutting her Achilles from under the bed, watching her topple over then sliding out and stabbing her until the voices stopped and gave him silence. He finally had silence and thus he figured it out. _If he kills the voices go away._

From that moment on he was on the run. Listening to the voices for as long as he could, most unintelligible and seemingly in their own language. He believed it was angels speaking and so killing homeless and prostitutes as he hitched rides and hopped box cars made him believe he was doing God's work. Succeeding where his mother failed. A righteous warrior of the Holy One.

He'd spoken to preachers and lawyers and ethically and morally and legally knew what he was doing was most likely wrong but those voices needed to be stopped. He found solace in reading though and sure enough stumbled upon Kate Beckett's stories. Needless to say he quickly became a fan and fell in love with the wordsmith and decided he would meet her and let her know the truth. That they were meant to be together. That he was assigned by God to make beautiful art for her to write her murder mysteries. That's what had brought him to New York anyway.

He found work as a dishwasher at a hole in the wall restaurant that served gyro's and taco's (called 'A Shell of a Time') and he plotted how to meet her.

Then he heard that she killed off her main character Derrick and was left both heartbroken and excited. Sad to see Derrick go because he did like the character but excited because he knew, _knew_, she was looking for inspiration. He was going to give it to her.

**Hope you're ready for what's next …**

**Like the switch up in style? Check out my book "Chronicles of Valdez" it's the first in a multiple book series. $3.99 on kindle. Leave a review if you do get it. Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

He knocked on the door and really for the first time since he'd met her he felt like there was an understanding. An inherent knowing of what was at stake. They were investigating a murder. She finally got it. He could finally somewhat consider her an ally in his pursuit of justice. Shadow or not she was finally going to be a benefit. Since the apology (granted it was only several minutes ago) her demeanor seemed to shed that bouncy playfulness –

_Man I'd like to see her bouncy playful- Shutup you!_

, and appear at least a smidge more professional. Still she had that aura of a dog about to go on a walk. Tail wagging and excited tongue panting, metaphorically of course, but now she had a sense of business to her. He appreciated that and the more he studied her trying to get into her 'role' as his new 'partner' he felt a kind of smug pride. It was somewhat comical. Her posture gaining in confidence and her expression on her face like that of a method actor trying to capture the mood by memorizing what her face feels like. What muscles were being used and what emotions best fit said emotings.

Determined. She looked determined or at least like someone who was trying to look determined. Reminded him of watching a high school play he once saw when he was on a date. One of the kids was a nephew of his date and he went along hoping it would add points to his column. The play sucked for the most part, as most high school plays seem to do, and watching the kids overplay their lines: the teenage boys doing every line with a sense of anger or unwarranted confidence and the girls fake crying like damsels in lame distress.

It was cute. She was trying to get into it. Trying to get into cop mode.

When the door opened it revealed a girl with soft skinned complexion and brown hair in a straight back ponytail. Her sweater was a gentle mauve tint and reminded Kate of Thelma from Scooby Doo. The black horned rimmed glasses added to a somewhat nerdy demeanor but her figure and the way she fit oh-so-right into said sweater reminded Richard of a 'Nerdy girls gone wild' video he had seen on one of his more lonely nights. The school girl skirt she wore reminded Kate of a Catholic student who was trying just a little to single herself out. It was a little higher than knee high and she could tell that Rick had given his full attention.

"Amy?" Rick started.

"Yes." She answered. Her voice had a little bass in it and Rick thought it would sound sexy if she whispered things into his ear. Preferably the left one. While his hands were on her breasts and his mouth was on her - _Stop it, Rick!_

"I'm detective Richard Castle." He displayed his shield shaped badge. "I have a few questions regarding –

"Is this about Sarah?"

They exchanged glances. Took a brief pause in thought as to what that could mean.

"I knew she something bad was gonna happen and I even told her 'If you don't stop parading yourself around like that you're going to get hurt!' and she didn't listen to me. I told her if she didn't stop then Mr. Pedersen would eventually find out and she'd be in a lot of trouble and it wasn't worth scarring poor Danny, having him grow up knowing that his nanny was a poor man's Paris Hilton just so you could advance your piddly acting, modeling career or whatever she wanted to call it. I warned her."

"Wait just a second." Rick had to slow her down. "You knew?"

"Everyone knew. Except the Pedersen's that is."

She stopped talking and stared.

Rick paused to make sure she was done.

"Okay. May we come in?"

"Sure! Would you like some tea? I have feverfew, rosemary, Olde English, Old spelled with the 'e' so you know it's a little more authentic then just the typical American style Old English and some honeysuckle with a splash of peppermint."

"No thank you." He said.

"The one with peppermint sounds good." Kate answered.

"I'll go get some made!" Amy bounced towards the kitchen and the duo made their way in.

"Find a seat! Sit! I'll be out in a second." Amy shouted from the kitchen.

/

Kate sipped the tea and let the steam hit her face. It was a store bought brand of some sort and she enjoyed the cooling sensation that the peppermint brought to her senses. Combined with the warmth it was a relaxing concoction.

Amy had placed a cup of warm tea in front of Rick and seemed to change her demeanor. Ready to communicate.

"The honeysuckle was store bought but the others I make myself." Amy stated proudly.

"About Sarah. How much did you know about her – " He didn't want to state something unruly to the nice woman who was more than eager to please the guests she just had.

"Smut sites?" Amy finished.

"Well let's call them her networking endeavors for now. So we can tell them apart from actual pornography." He flashed a charming smile and hoped his attempt at convincing her to keep the facts straight did not come across as lacking tact.

Her posture indicated she was unhappy with that phrasing but she loosened her self to accept it for the sake of the investigation.

"Her facebook page was an abomination detective."

"Terminology aside – she did advertise herself as being a model?" He said.

"Yes, if you call prancing around in a suggestive manner to corrupt our children then yes. She was trying to be a model."

"You only worked for the Pedersen's on the weekend right?"

"Yes I typically would take their son to the park and we'd play – I'd buy a hotdog or two and people watch from time to time. He was such an observant young boy. After I caught him lusting after one of the girls though we had to stop."

A flag went up in Beckett's mind and Amy had officially qualified herself as a right wing crazy. She took another sip.

"Please mister …." Amy paused.

"Castle. Richard Castle."

"Mister Castle. I have made you some tea. It would be rude not to try some. I made it myself you know."

He smiled again.

"I'm not thirsty but thank you anyway. So when was the last time you saw Sarah?"

"On the day she died."

Kate wanted to comment but something in her made her quiet. It wasn't restraint though. She really did want to talk but something was happening to her.

A whistling sound from the teapot on the stove howled and Amy stood. As she did so Kate saw the scars.

They were single slash marks on her inner right thigh. Only to be seen mainly by those who knew it was there or were so invited by such intrigue. Not that Kate was into that but since now she seemed to be growing uncontrollably tired and the world was –

_Shit._ _She drugged me._

The world now swaying as she sat still she tried to make a sound. A light whimper came out and now her lungs seemed to grow tired of breathing.

Rick looked over and noticed her nodding off.

"Beckett?" No response. "Is my questioning boring you?" Still no response.

"Hey. You okay?" He reached over and touched her shoulder. Nothing.

Suddenly in a slight panic he got up to check on her.

"You know you really should drink your tea, Mr Castle." Amy said from the kitchen. "Chloral Hydrate. The boys on campus call it the date rape drug but that's just so … icky."

Rick stood. Pulled his gun and the knife slashed right through his jacket and shirt cut his arm. Deep. He fell backward and the gun slid across the ground.

Amy stood over him. Knife dripping with a light coat of blood. "I am sorry detective but I can't let little Danny be around perverted filth."

"So you killed her instead of ratting her out?" He didn't want to question her anymore but he needed something to buy him time.

"I didn't kill her but I know who diiid." She drew the last word out in a taunting fashion. She waved the knife around. Gensu. Could cut through an aluminum can and still not lose it's edge. _Stupid infomercials._ He thought. _I need a girlfriend or something._

She kept talking which was a good thing. He backed himself up to a wall and began the task of getting himself off the ground. Harder to do now that he had no arms to use as one was covering the other to apply pressure and slow blood loss.

"You got crazy written all over you. Know that?"

She didn't like that at all. Not one bit. She tossed the knife in the air, caught the knife, handle in hand without looking and charged.

That was when everything went black for Kate.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kate? Can you hear me?"

"Kate time to wake up."

"Kate it's your mother. I'm telling you to get up!"

"Give me a call when she wakes up."

"Thank you detective. I'll call you personally."

_Detective? Is Rick here?_

The thunder outside rumbled and she felt a weight leave the bed.

_Where am I?_

She wanted the comfort of the weight to come back.

_Speak damn it!_

"Wh-" was all she could get out.

Slowly her eyes drifted open.

"Where –"

Progress but she still couldn't get everything out. Hell she didn't even know what she thought. Her thoughts where interrupted constantly by the gentle rocking swing of the effects of the drug.

"Beckett?"

It was Rick.

She sat up slowly and felt a hand grab her arm and pull her up. It was a bigger hand and she knew he had done it. She was grateful for his help and even more grateful for the hug from someone on the other side of the bed.

"Mom!" She felt arms wrap around her and knew it was her son, Alex.

Her vision stabilizing and sight now becoming coherent she could make out Alex's shoulders and Rick, now standing, and peering at her over shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'll tell ya' later." He answered.

"Mom! Detective Castle saved your life!"

"Really?" She said. "That's twice now."

Oops.

Johanna spoke, clearly the 'momma bear' reflex kicked in. "Young lady I do not want you going out there anymore! I can't have you going out there and getting killed! You have a child!"

"Grams I'm not a child!" Alex defended.

"Oh hush you! You are too!" Johanna's tone now sharp and agitated. "And you!" Her wrath now pointed towards Richard Castle.

"Who do you think you are getting her in that situation?"

"Me? I saved her life did you not hear that part?"

"And you wouldn't have to if you had talked some sense into her!"

"Me? I … what about you? She signed those papers without talking to you?"

They both looked at Kate.

She had to think fast. "If I did just happen to almost die then can I please talk to my partner about –"

"I'm not her part-" He started to correct her but then remembered the deal.

"She's a special consultant. Not my partner." She couldn't help but smile a little.

Johanna gathered young Alex and ushered him out. She followed in kind and closed the door behind them.

Kate removed the covers over her and found herself in her pajama pants. Quickly she noticed she was in a tank top to sleep in and felt more vulnerable than when she was in the room with the crazy nanny Amy.

She swung her legs off the edge of the bed and let the carpet restore sensation of touch before standing.

"Let me help." He said as he held her arm again with his hands.

They were warm and not clammy like someone who might be nervous. Dry and soft. Strong, confident hands.

She snickered a little at how weak she must have appeared and the awkwardness of how they were not just testing boundaries now. They weren't verbally sparring or flirting. He was being a genuine, nice guy right now. She logged this moment in her memory before she finally got too light headed and needed to sit.

"Whoa. Let me sit."

He let go of her arm and watched her on the edge of the bed. Dizzy and waking he decided he had to let her go.

"I can't work with you anymore. Wiggins at the 5th. You can follow him. He's one of the best and they have a higher conviction rate so –"

"What? Castle! I don't want the best! I want you!" Suddenly she was feeling more alive.

They both paused at the admission.

"On cases." She corrected hoping he hadn't noticed.

"Beckett you've got enough to write a book already."

"I'm writing a series."

He wanted to be mad but he decided to wait for an explanation.

"I told Black Pawn about an idea for a series. About Nick Heat. They liked it and I sent them the first 100 pages last night. Rough draft."

"Just watch CSI: Miami and some Law and Order. Safer"

"What about the reality, Rick? What about those things that people need to know?"

He needed to end this and get out. He was hoping they were still talking about work.

"You just got started. You're a writer make up the rest."

"I'm done making things up Castle. I want something real." A pause.

_Why do I keep doing that?_ She thought.

"To write. I need it to be real."

"You're willing to get yourself killed over writing some stupid book?"

"It's a series. I'm a big girl and you have a gun."

He laughed. Laughed at her childish innocence in these matters. Barely a week and she wanted to go down the rabbit hole. How could something so ignorant come in something so damn sexy?

"You ever been shot Beckett?"

"I've had a gun to my head."

"Not the same."

He began unbuttoning his shirt, removed it and revealed a lump of scarred tissue across his left pectoral and down his left arm.

"You ever have hot lead tear you apart? Twenty six hours in surgery stapling, stitching you back together? Hours in Rehab? My arm, during surgery at one point, had been completely removed from the socket."

The scar seemed to spider web from the pressure point between his ball socket and chest down to his left bicep.

She was silent as she stood and stepped forward.

She immediately had questions but found her hand reaching out to him. Her hand on his and she felt his wound. The raised scar tissue with her hand underneath flexed his taut muscles.

"H-how?" She finally was able to sputter out her words.

"Can't say. Got out a live though. Mission accomplished."

Her hand moved on his skin and the contact sent a warmth through her. She wanted to study him. Wanted to submit papers to scientific journals. She was fascinated by him.

Her touch shut him up and he let her other hand touch his other side. The tenderness calmed him and he had forgotten why was so angry for just a moment.

"Stop." He whispered.

She couldn't. She stepped closer.

"Please Kate." Her other hand now on his chest and moving down his other arm where she saw the bloodied gauze wrapping.

"Let me." Her voice rasped.

"We shouldn't."

"Why are you so mad at me Castle? Why can't you let me in? Just a little bit?"

"I –" He couldn't finish. Her touch was breaking him. He didn't want to tell her but he was going to if she kept at it.

"I like you Rick. Can you be with me tonight?"

"Don't want to hurt you." Finally it came out.

"You won't."

She put her hand around the back of his neck.

He forced himself to focus, "I don't know if I want to strangle you or kiss you right now."

"Let me help." She said.

She lifted herself to him and kissed his lips.

**Cliffhanger right? Google my name (Arsi Mckhoi) and follow me on facebook. Thanks ya'll. Also buy my book. Self promotion over. I'll post the rest of this scene tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Soft._ She thought. It was really the only thought should could have since the rest of her body was a rising, mushy, pliable mound of want.

She pushed back the urge to smile as she finally let her excitement trickle into the muscles of her lips and she felt his nose graze against hers and his hands place onto her hips.

She slid her hands up from his chest and wrapped them around his neck and make its way through his hair and down his face where she stopped and let the pads of her thumbs caress his cheeks.

He could feel himself being convinced to take it back. He broke for a moment to get a breath.

As his lungs deflated a song played. He didn't know who originally wrote it but the Cher version of the Shoop song (In his kiss) played the chorus. It was like being hit with a mallet made of marshmallows and hugs. His whole body realizing she was the perfect fit. Sure she was an ass but maybe he was looking at her all wrong. She obviously had an intuitive side that could express the unsaid since he did actually read a few of her books. She was driven to see justice delivered, as misguided as it was, and she did bring something to the table. Perspective. Curiosity. Energy.

All these factors wouldn't amount to much if she was dead because he couldn't protect her.

"I can't." Their bodies still touching and his hands betraying his intentions as one had gone to cover and feel her surprisingly tight ass and the other had gone up to her upper back and he somehow had brought her closer.

She would have laughed at his body betraying him if she wasn't in a daze herself. It was like the coyote still running in midair just before he fell after realizing he shouldn't be running anymore.

"I know you can." When she got into 'sexy talk' mode she couldn't really stop the words that came out. Things flowed organically and it was hard to stop until she got what she wanted or the feeling passed. A big reason why her books sold well.

He realized though what she meant as now the tell-tell erection was now pronounced and visible.

"Well yes physically _I can_ but … I can't."

Her arms around his neck and her body completely pressed against him he tried to pull away from her but she wasn't going to let him go back to his old self. The asshole who could talk his way into a woman's pants. He wanted to get out and find the nearest dumb thing with a hole in her but Kate was back on him kissing him. He kissed back.

He wanted to stop. But he didn't. He wanted to freeze this moment and have it forever but knew the future was coming like an animal snared in the claws of a trap by the leg. He wanted to pull away hard and hope that was enough but the hurt he could cause if he failed to break away would –

_My God her ass is amazing!_

Somehow the other hand had found the other side of her buttocks and he pulled her up to him.

Their kisses more frenzied they were more like lab rats pressing a button to get more drugs in some sick experiment. Breathing growing heavier and more wanting.

He managed to pull away for a moment and got the word "I –" out of his mouth before they were shut by hers. More a force of nature now she was over him. A Siren calling out to him from an uncharted island.

"Please, Rick." She sneaked out between kisses. "Just stay with me tonight."

He wanted to _oh sweet Jesus and Mary Joseph_ he wanted to. Just one night and he'd be done with her just like one of the plans he thought of but that damn song played and something inside of him was falling apart. Not like a disease or an injury. Closer to a resignation but if he had time and the vocabulary he might find the right word. For her though the word was simple. _Ready_.

/

"Well?" The killer said. He was eating his Hungry Man meal as quickly as he could. He had somewhere he had to be and the duct taped crying woman was only slowing him down. Sure she had seen him cut open her boyfriend in front of her and heard the organs spill out onto the apartment floor and right now he was pretty sure she had thrown up and swallowed some of it back to try and breath or something but now this was ridiculous.

"I'll ask you one last time." He slid the microwaveable container to the side of the coffee table and dusted off his hands in a gesture to suggest he was done. No dust came off though as the blood on his hands had clotted and it had it would more of a flaking.

"Any last words?"

She went silent with her cries. Hopeless and trapped in a kind of hell seen in horror films she was too scared to say anything.

"Oh yeah. The duct tape. See that's gonna be a problem. If I take the tape off you're gonna scream." He picked up the serated butcher knife and tapped it on the back of his neck, ignoring the blood it was bringing back up from the cut marks he had put there earlier.

"I think I know what you want to say though." He stood and approached her and her muffled screams were soon silenced before he began to write his letter to Kate Beckett.

**Not as long as other chapters but I have a story line planned. The relationship will move at a much different pace but still … it won't all be beer and skittles people. Just get ready. Oh and buy my book. That's all for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Just _

There lips touched again and he forgot to think.

_for tonight –_Then he slid his hands up under the back of her shirt. The soft skin covering lean shapely muscles, strengthened just right to keep her looking like a goddess. His hands eased up her sides he felt her release her lips from his.

_-then you'll have it out of your sys-_

She kissed him again. Her hands went to his shoulders and slid under his dress shirt slowly removing the layer of cloth, letting her closer to him without restrictions. She wanted to encourage him more and did so by having her hands wander down and undo his belt. He felt a little stupid not resisting but when her lips where on him he couldn't think. Her lips were warm and soft and matched his movements naturally.

His heart beat normally but her kiss seemed to shrink his world. When they were separate he was in a room with his shadow. A writer that was studying him for a book but when they kissed…

Oh when they _kissed_

There was nothing else. Just the union of their lips. Their hearts pumping blood throughout their bodies for the soul purpose of touching the other.

She unbuttoned his pants and felt his – Good God!

She didn't see it and she sure she didn't want to take away from this moment but from what she could tell if he could do what he said and he was this big then – Holy Fuck!

_Bigger than anyone I've ever had_

She would have been scared perhaps had her hand not already been on it and his kiss making her a horrible, horny mess and it not already being dark and the … everything hadn't been perfect.

She pulled her lips away and was slightly curious and wanted to see it. To put it in her mouth. To see if her having no gag reflex would allow her to –

He kissed her again and let go of her. Letting his arms go lax at his sides.

Her eyes earning for more contact. For the fire of desire to be put out.

She pulled on his erect cock making sure he wouldn't run away. That he would stay close.

The tug causing him to draw a breath he kissed her again.

He put his hands on her sides again and in a tickling motion drew the bottom of her shirt up her side and started to lift.

She jerked him a few motions before letting go slowly and letting it fall, still only contained by his pants.

She started to raise her arms and he didn't need any other hint that she wanted her shirt off.

He lifted the shirt and stopped while it was halfway up. The shirt a sort handcuff that kept her arms at bay. Lifting more he revealed her mouth and stopped again. Her hands grabbing his as he secured her wrists to have control of what she would do with them. One hand gripping both wrists she was yearning for the second hand to come back and it did by pulling her closer. All his strength holding her tight.

Then he pushed his weight against her guiding her to the foot of her bed where she fell on her back on her mattress right in the middle of the bed. His body collapsing on top with her. His mouth met hers again.

Their skin touching and his free hand beginning to lightly run up to her breasts he covered her left one with his whole hand and massaged it. As if he wanted to get her more wet. His touch from his big, strong hand grasping and feeling her made her moan lightly just as he eased his gentle palming and traced his fingers to her hard nipple she almost came right then and there. She didn't want to just yet but she was still so close.

"Rick, oh god please-"

Her lips broke from his in saying it and he shut her mouth again with his. Her soft lips moistening even more. He grazed his hand down her chest and over her nice flat stomach and snuck his fingers down her pants.

Her hips bucked begging for his entry. Not being able to see what was going on but only feeling his fingers tickle through her pubic hair and find the entry to her pussy. His index finger teasing the opening and lightly touching her clit. Her wetness fueling the smoothness he applied pressure to her –

"Oh god please Rick"

Then he slid his finger inside her and she moaned.

"Fuck me Rick please. I need it Rick."

He began to glide it in and out. Her body now wanting more and rocking to match the rhythm.

"Please. Please."

He kissed her mouth shut and pushed his finger as deep as he could. Her back arching and reacting to the pleasure. He stopped kissing her.

"Kate Beckett if you break one more kiss to tell me what to do I'll walk out right now. Is that what you want?"

Then he teased her pussy with his middle finger and slowly and deliberately slid the second finger in.

She wanted to howl. To gasp. To scream and beg but being "restrained" and given the conditions of the spontaneous encounter she didn't want to lose it. She shook her head. She never wanted him to stop.

So he kissed her again and finished removing her shirt. Her arms free quickly wrapped around him. Having his other arm free he moved it down to unzip, grab the band of his boxer briefs and slide them down to the ground. His feet scrambling to kick off his shoes and kick off what remained of his pants and briefs.

He was naked and on top of her and she could feel his rock hard cock caressing her wet pussy from outside her pants.

She wanted her pants off. She couldn't bear to tell him or to let him go. She wrapped her legs around him and he clutched her ass, reached under her pants, grabbing her underwear and pulled it down. Her legs unwrapping briefly to remove the clothing and their bodies were finally naked and together. He slid his arms to the side and in a half push up pose, raised his body so that the tip of his cock nudged her now hot, wet pussy.

He pulled his lips from her and she wanted to tell him to fuck her but she couldn't talk. That was the deal.

He applied a little pressure to her entry. "You want me to fuck you, Kate?"

Her brow tense, lips slightly reddened and mouth open just wanting to beg him she nodded.

"You want me to fuck your wet pussy don't you?"

He pushed a little harder. His head entering her she was going crazy.

She pulled him in and kissed him touching her tongue to his and his touching back. Their mouths like the moon and tide. Fluid and together, working in unison to make something beautiful.

Then he pushed more of him into her and she squealed in the rush of pleasure.

She couldn't control what was about to happen so she threw her arms around him and held him close and tight so he couldn't walk away.

"Oh god Rick!"

It was okay now. He wasn't going to go anywhere anyways.

%^(*&(&

Ryan put his hands to his forehead. He wasn't going to be going anywhere soon.

He stared at Amy and while she was still handcuffed to the table in the interrogation room, a normally uncomfortable position, she seemed oddly at home with her situation.

"You mean to tell me that while you did attack the detective, an act you freely admit to, you did so because you thought you saw him put quote 'a date rape drug in her tea' end quote."

For having been in a tussle she was very put together. If her accusations would have been true she certainly would be more emotional given the story. Of course she was lying but lying so hard that she believed the lie? A very special kind of crazy.

"Mm hm." She nodded her head.

"Please miss uh…"

"Jenkins." She gladly added.

"Yes, Miss Jenkins can you please answer in yes or no. I don't know what Mm Hmm means." Ryan was getting tired and this supposed slam dunk wasn't quite looking as simple, despite the evidence to the contrary.

"Mm hmm _means_ are you going to shut the fuck up and ask me who killed Sarah?"

The answer was surprising.

"You attacked an NYPD detective and –"

"I attacked a potential rapist. I should get a medal from the mayor. Is he here yet? He should be here. Oh mayor? Is that him behind the glass? I can't see. Mayor! Woo hoo!"

Ryan started to talk, "The mayor isn't-"

"And you still haven't asked me who killed Sarah!"

Ryan decided to play along. "Fine. Who killed Sarah?"

She smiled. Sat back in her chair.

"The same person who killed the couple you'll find tomorrow."

Ryan took pause. Interesting.

"Ma'am if you know about someone about to be killed and don't tell me you become an accessory to that crime."

"There's no about. They're already dead. You'll find them tomorrow. With a lovely letter to Kate Beckett."

If she hadn't almost killed someone that night and just told about two other murders her following smile would have made her look cute.


End file.
